


Изгнанный из ада

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [13]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: Барни не сможет избавиться от Конрада, сколько бы раз в него ни выстрелил





	Изгнанный из ада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Raised From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612152) by [reinadefuego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego). 



Барни находит его лежащим на крыльце: тело изрешечено пулями, глаза открыты. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спрашивает Барни, пиная его в бедро. 

Этот ублюдок не остается мертвым надолго. Что-то всегда вытаскивает его из ада и бросает на порог Барни. Это — уже тринадцатый раз. Наверное, наказание за его грехи.

— Ты бросил меня умирать в Асменистане.

— Не впутывай меня в это, — Барни ненавидит, когда Конрад так делает. Обвиняет его в собственных проебах. Похоже, Конрад не знает, что такое чувство вины. — Возвращайся в ад. 

— Не могу. Сатана выставил меня за порог.


End file.
